Our Future Selves
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay got a mysterious text message from unknown numbers. Is it their future selves?
**Our Future Selves**

* * *

In the morning Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal were studying for an exam. Suddenly, all of them get texts from unknown numbers at the same time.

Ben's text: _Always listen to your heart even if you are far apart_

 _191-7251_

Jay's Text: _Be the winner of all, but don't let another fall_

 _291-1511_

Carlos's Text: _Be an animal lover with a four leaf clover_

 _424-5611_

Evie's Text: _Love who you are and don't go too far_

 _252-2252_

Mal's Text: _Let yourself be the leader so you won't be a copyreader_

 _151-4511_

They all read their text messages to each other. They thought it was just a prank but when they tried to ignore it, the unknown number,her kept on sending them the same message over and over again. This started happening to them for weeks and they wanted to find out who it was. They went to the office and looked at the book that has all of the students numbers. It took them forever and found nothing. So, they thought it was just someone in town joking around and left this problem alone.

After a few days, they all got the same text from their unknown numbers: _Find out what the phone number means. That will give you a hint...somehow._

"What?! So there's a hidden message in the phone number?" Ben questioned.

"I guess so. Let's find it out. I'm really good at this stuff." Carlos boasted.

Carlos went online just in case he had to look something up.

"Do you think it's morse code or something?" Mal asked.

"No. Morse code would be to advanced for something like this. It's almost impossible." Carlos replied.

"Impossibe? I'm gonna say that if this doesn't work, we'll do that last." Jay insisted.

"Ok. Let's all write down our numbers on a piece of paper." Evie decided.

Carlos was looking at all of the number starting with Ben's. He wanted to go with the simplest form yet. Lettered numbers. He looked up lettered numbers so he could just look at it easily.

"I'm gonna try lettered numbers. It's basically when you look at the number and replace it with that letter in the alphabet. Like A would be one, B is three, C is three, and so on." He explained.

He tried it with Ben's and got: _N_

Mal's was: _M_

Evie'sread _: V_

Jay's message: _J_

Carlos's _info: M_

All of the numbers were similar to the messages they got. A day later, another message came: _Did you find out what it meant? If so, we left you a note on each of your lockers. Check and see to get more clues._

"I don't know if we should trust them." Mal said.

"Let's just go together. If something goes wrong-" Evie got interrupted by Jay.

"We'll hit them with this medal stick."

"Great idea!" Ben agreed.

They got to the lockers and when they took off the notes, it all said the same thing: _You haven't experienced it yet. But soon you will. And we know how it turns out._

"What does "it" mean?" Mal asked Carlos.

"I'm not sure but it has to be the thing they want us to find out."

"I think it's...a riddle." Ben read it over again.

"So we haven't experienced it, but they have. Soon we will experience it though." Evie summarized.

"But they know how this thing we haven't experienced turns out." Jay added.

"Could it be...the future?" Ben answered.

"No way. Is it even possible to get texts from our future selves?" Mal doubted.

"Probably not. But the future does make sense." Evie said.

They got a text again: _So...you think it's the future, huh? Wait for another text to find out._

The next day, the text came: _Meet us outside of the school. We promise we won't hurt you._

"This is the big result." Jay spoke.

When they went out they saw five people standing outside. They looked like them but in an older version.

"It is such and honor to finally meet you all." The older Ben said.

"Wow. Are you really my future?" Ben asked him.

"Yup."

"Wow. We are still handsome." Ben chuckled.

"As always." Mal said.

"Yeah. Say cute stuff to Ben all you want. Because soon you won't be able to do that anymore." Future Mal replied.

"Why?"

"Ben and I broke up three years after college." She explained.

"We were together for a long time, but things took a wrong turn." Older Ben added.

Ben and Mal looked at each other.

"That's why we're her to warn you two. The reason why we broke up is because of all of the things Ben had to do. Don't let that get in between you two. Get through it as best as you can." Mal advised.

"Well we love each other. We won't let that happen." Ben declared.

"Ugh Evie honey. Your fashion is still fabulous!" Older Evie said.

"I know! I actually think it got better in he future." Evie complimented.

"Why, isn't it the champion Jay looking like a winner." Future Jay shouted.

"You know it dude."

"Ooo. I haven't seen Dude in such a long time. I miss you buddy." Older Carlos bursted.

"Here you go. You can hold him. While you're at it can you teach me some tricks he can do that I don't know about?" Carlos asked.

They all hung out for awhile and then had to come to an end.

"You guys have great futures. Be who you are and never let anything happen to you. Bye guys." Future Ben clarified.

"Oh. And before we go. Ben and Mal. We were just kidding about the whole break up thing. We're still together. Now we're not sure if you guys will get married, but lets just hope for it." Older Mal explained.

Their future selves walked away and left Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos pondering about what just happened.


End file.
